


Surfing

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [15]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent and Dale spend their last day together at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfing

They had decided to spend their last day together doing something they both loved: surfing. Trent’s house was only a short way away from the beach so they took all of their equipment and walked. It was still quite early so the beach was practically deserted.

“Zip me up, will you?” Dale asked after squirming into his wetsuit.

Trent happily obliged, letting his fingers linger on Dale’s back a little longer than necessary. Even though hardly anyone else was around, they were keeping their distance from one another (or at least trying to), afraid a passer-by might notice them. “There you go.”

"Thanks.” Dale picked up his surfing board and ran towards the water, longing to get in and get on his board. He hadn’t been surfing since India, three months ago. He laid belly down on the board, aligning his body with the middle of it to keep him from flipping over. He waited for a good wave and then swiftly pushed himself onto his feet. He spread his legs and stretched his arms to keep his balance, but it didn’t take very long for the board to slip away underneath him.

“You need some practice,” Trent shouted. “Lower your body a bit more,” he added as he lay down on his board and paddled towards Dale. “It’s easier to keep your balance that way.”

Dale was resting his elbows and chin on his board. “I’ve been doing this for years, I think I can handle it,” he said and swam away from Trent to try and catch a new wave. This time he managed to keep his balance and ride the wave without taking a tumble into the water. “That wasn’t too bad was it?” he asked, looking at Trent. “Now you show me what you’ve got.”

“Oh, you know what I’ve got,” Trent said, wading his way towards Dale and wriggling his eyebrows at the older man. “Showed you last night, didn’t I?”

A broad grin appeared on Dale’s face. “You certainly did,” he replied. “But I was referring to your skills on the surfing board, not in bed. Or on the sofa.”

“Don’t forget the kitchen table.” Trent looked away from Dale for a few moments, to check if anyone was nearby. The only person he could see was a man walking his dog a couple of hundred meters away from them and he had his back turned towards them. “I thought that was particularly nice,” he said, his nose now only a few centimeters away from Dale’s.

Dale closed the gap between their mouths for a brief kiss. “Hmm, salty.” He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

“Mmm… Dale-ey,” Trent replied after breaking the kiss and running the tip of his tongue over his lower lip. “Now watch and learn.” He started paddling his way further into the water and waited for a decent wave. After easily pushing himself onto his feet and finding his balance, he surfed the wave. He fluidly changed the direction he was going, shouting “Cowabunga!” as he did so.

“Nice one!” Dale shouted as he watched Trent ride out the wave from a distance.

The couple stayed in the water for another half hour, until they were both tired and hungry.

“I could go home and get some stuff to eat and drink,” Trent suggested, putting down his surfing board on the sand. He leaned down to pick up one of the towels they had brought and started drying his hair with it. “We could have a picnic.”

“Great idea.” Dale put his surfing board down as well and then sat down next to it. “You want me to come with you?” he asked, stretching his legs and leaning back on his elbows.

“No, I won’t be long. Anything special you want to eat?” Trent asked as he dropped his towel onto the sand.

“Nah. Whatever you got. You could bring me a bowl of cereal and I’d still be happy,” Dale replied with a smile. 

-

When Trent returned with a cooler, Dale was lying on his back, enjoying the sun. He put down the cooler then spread out a blanket next to Dale. “Food delivery’s here,” he said and sat down on the blanket. “Remember that yesterday morning, I told you we should get food? But then we watched a movie instead?”

Dale scooted over to the blanket and inspected the contents of the cooler. Inside were two apples, half a loaf of bread, one package of sliced cheese and a few bottle of water. “At least we got enough to drink.”

“This is the kind of thing my mom warned me for when I moved out,” Trent said, reaching out for the bread. “I always told her I wouldn’t let myself go hungry. Guess she was right to worry.”

“Nah, we’ll be fine,” Dale replied, picking up one of the apples. “We can always order a pizza later if we’re still hungry.” He buried his teeth into the apple, taking a chunk out of it.

The two men sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the little food they had.

“Thanks for changing your mind.” Dale said, breaking the silence. He placed his hand over Trent’s and gave it a small squeeze. “If you feel things are going too fast, you can always tell me. I won’t feel hurt or anything,” he went on, tracing a little pattern on the back of Trent’s hand with his index finger. “I think it’s quite scary too.”

“I know.” Trent nodded. After a long talk with Dale a few days ago, he had decided to go to South Africa after all. The thought of not being around Dale for such a long time scared him and he wanted to put it off as long as possible. “I suppose we can be scared together? Figure things out as we go.”

“Excellent plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be taking a short break from writing this fic because I'm currently working on something else/real life is getting really demanding. Thanks for reading!


End file.
